Prank Patrol:The Fred and George Way
by Life's-Not-Pretty
Summary: WARNING THIS IS A VERY RANDOM FANFIC!   Fred and George have their own TV show!
1. Hermione

Chapter 1 - Hermione

"Hello and welcome to the first episode of Prank Patrol: The Fred and George way, I'm Fred and this is George" Fred said pointing to a Teapot.

"Fred, I'm over here" Said George pointing to his face.

"I know where you are, Bro"

"… Right, ok anyway today we are going to be pranking our Ronniekins crush" said George.

"Who Lavender?" said Fred still pointing to the Teapot.

"Nope Miss Hermione Granger" Shouted George while taking the Teapot away from Fred.

"Really, that's not what it says here" said Fred while reading through Rons diary.

**Meanwhile at the Burrow**

"NOOOO, I don't want to what this" Said Xenophilius Lovegood staring at the TV.

"but I wanna watch Lazytown" Said Arthur Weasley giving Xenophilius puppy eyes.

"THE TWEENIES WAS ON, HARRY TELL HIM OFF I WANNA WATCH THE TWEENIES"

Harry was sitting in the corner playing Mario Kart on DS, he looked up and stared at Mr Weasley for a while and shook his head.

"How cruel can you be? The Tweenies beats Lazytown by far" said Harry while shaking his head and closing his eyes.

**Back to the Fred and George studio (AKA their bedroom)**

George was still reading Ron's diary while Fred was singing im a little teapot while hugging a teapot.

"Ok well maybe Hermione isn't Ron's crush but we are still going to Prank her, so stay tuned" said George while wrestling Fred for the teapot.

Hermione was sitting on the toilet, minding her own business and suddenly a stink pellet went off with a boom and a bang. The bathroom stunk like skunks. She ran out while holding her nose with her hands. Fred and George crept up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Ahh, you scared me" she said holding her chest.

Fred and George sniffed the air.

"Eww Hermione, ever heard of air freshener" Said Fred.

"No , it wasn't me, there was a stink pellet in there"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say"

"Its true" she said going red.

"of course" said George while walking away.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To tell mom we need more air freshener because I don't think I can get used to that smell if you are living here" Said George giggling.

"I told you it was a Stink Pellet" She said going really red.

**Back at the Studio**

"Aww Poor Hermione, she got so embarrassed, isn't that right Fred?"

"Yeah, umm George can I borrow some money?"

"what for?"

"I want a very rare collection of build-A-bears that are on Ebay" He said Smiling.

"Build-A-What?" said George giggling.

"Build-A-Bears, Look" said Fred as he ran off to find his laptop.

"I swear he scares me sometimes"

**Back at the Burrow**

Xenophilius Lovegood finally got to watch the Tweenies but this time he was argueing with Harry that he wants to play Animal crossing.

"pass it me Harry!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

"NO! im playing Mario Karts, im about to beat Yoshi in his Egg kart"

"I don't care I havent spoken to Goldie on Animal Crossing for ages, she might have left town."

"Oh well, boo hoo, YES I WON" Harry started doing the Macarana around the living room still holding the DS. Xenophilius stared crying.

"Oh look what you've done now, I need to find some of Ginnys old dummies now to stop him from crying" Said Arthur as he walked out.


	2. Snape

Chapter 2 - Snape

"Hello, welcome to episode 2 of Prank Patrol: The Fred and George way, I'm George and the weirdo dressed as a pineapple sitting next to me is Fred."

"Hi I'm a Pineapple, SpongeBob lives in me."

"Ok its official he has lost his mind."

"Anyways, today we are going to be annoying are old potions teacher, Snape"

Snape was sitting in the burrow kitchen reading a muggle paper. Fred and George walked down the stairs and sat opposite him.

"Hello Snape" said Fred Happily.

"What do you two want?" Snape said still reading the paper.

"Nothing, mate,buddy, BFF"

"well then go away."

"we don't wanna because we LOVE you Snape, or now that we're mates can I call you Snapey?"

"or The S man" said George.

"or DJ Snap"

"or snap""or even snapeasaurus"

"SHUT UP" Shouted Snape. "You will Never, Never be my friend so leave me alone" Snape stood up and walked in the garden. Fred & George followed.

"Snape is our best friend ,

our best friend,

Our best friend" They started singing behind him.

"That's it im leaving" Said Snape as he apparated.

**Back at the Studio**

Fred was crying quietly to himself.

"Fred whats wrong?"

"I lost the bid, someone else won the bears"

"You don't need anymore you've got about 50 on your bed""Yeah but these were RARE, George, RARE!"

"Im related to him, people, feel sorry for me"

"George that's mean"

**Back at the burrow**

Xenophilius finally stopped crying because he got to play Animal crossing. Harry was Band Hero with Arthur, Luna and Dobby. Harry was Drummer, Arthur and Luna were the guitarists and Dobby was singing.

They were in the middle of Check yes Juliet by We are Kings when Argus Filch ran in with a Chain Saw and sawn the TV in Half.


	3. Voldemort

Chapter 3 - Voldemort

"Hello and welcome to our very last episode of Prank Patrol:The Fred and George way because we need to sell our camera to pay for a new TV we have to buy because we gave Filch some sugar that turned him hyper and gave him a chainsaw" said George sadly.

"And I think you can guess what happens next" said Fred.

"Well anyway today we will be getting a friend of ours to call Voldemort, yes Voldemort AKA You-Know-Who, He-who-must-not-be-named, the dark lord, Voldy"

Voldemort was at his home watching 'Flog It' on the TV when he got a phone call.

"Hello"

"Hello, Darth Vader here"

"Um hello, what do you want?"

"Ive been told that you are the Dark Lord am I right?"

"yes that's me"

"NO NO NO Do you wear a mask?"

"um no I don't"

"Do you have a Long Black cape?""no"

"then you are not fit to call yourself the Dark Lord"

"but I have killed many people"

"that doesn't make you a villain, you have to have the right dress sense"

"umm ok Whatever you say"

"Good Day my Good person"

BEEP

"That was scary" Voldy goes and hides for cover under his dining table while cuddling his own Build-A-Bear.

**Back at the Studio**

"He has a Build-A-Bear isn't it cute?" Said Fred staring at the screen.

"no Fred its not cute its weird" Said George staring at the screen in disgust.

"Well I am leaving now goodbye" Fred stands up and starts to walk to the door.

"Fred where are you going?"

"The Sea Life Centre"

"Cool im coming too"


End file.
